From a Dream
by aeyta
Summary: Leena has a series of really strange dreams that makes her wonder. and something happens... [leena/glenn,serge/kid?harle,someleena/norris,othercouples] [angst,drama?,romance,somewhatadventure]
1.

From A Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: a ha ha ha, somewhat glenn/leena. maybe some leena/norris? i dunner... i know for a fact there _will_ be glenn/leena. anyway, hope you enjoy the prologue. kinda short. i know. bite me. first chapter will be much friggin longer.  
  
+++  
  
Prologue ... So I Followed  
  
I had a dream.   
  
It was an old dream.  
  
It was an old dream that I knew and recognized. I knew this dream by heart and could taste, smell, hear, touch, and see.  
  
Each time it was the same, and each time I recognized it right away. Knowing what would come ahead and what would not come ahead. I knew what to expect and what not to expect.   
  
This was _my_ dream after all.  
  
But still, it wasn't my dream. It was someone else's dream as if they were intruding into my dream and controlling it somehow, some way. Well, at least some part of my dream because some parts of my dream wasn't thought up by me.  
  
Now, in this dream, I would be sitting at Opassa Beach.  
  
Actually, no, I would _see_ myself sitting at Opassa Beach.   
  
I would see a girl walking away from Arni Village, my village. She would have a small brown basket and her long, thick, auburn hair would flow in the gentle breeze that followed her. Her bright, jasmine eyes anticipating what would happen so cleverly and her long coat that hung over her homespun purple dress. A small smile of knowing what she would do would be waiting there, lingering on her pale face.  
  
She'd leave the village at night, when the stars rose, her steps quiet as she trodded through Lizard Rock to get to Opassa Beach. And when she got there, she would sit down, watching the bright, cerulean waves wash up and down the cold sand.  
  
It was beautiful. Watching the waves and feeling the touch of the cold sand against her bare skin, making her shudder; looking up at the night sky to see a falling star every once in a while. The calm noise of the waves echo in her ear and the crickets chirping quietly, making sure not to disturb the peace.  
  
That me in my dream would wait there for a little while for something to happen. Something that happened each time whenever she got this particular dream.  
  
Now, at first I only saw this girl who was supposedly me but after a while, I kind of became her and started seeing things through her eyes. I knew what she was seeing and I could hear what she was hearing and feel what she was feeling, except I felt something extra.  
  
My own thoughts.  
  
Each time I had this dream, I _knew_ that a small boat would float onto the sands of Opassa Beach, and I would get up and see a certain guy sitting in the boat, getting himself out. That person was Glenn.  
  
When I had first had this dream, I was extremely confused and quickly thought that I might have hidden feelings for Glenn, I mean, you never know about these things. So I talked to him, and a conversation would start.  
  
The beginning of the conversation, as well as the dream, was the same.  
  
"Hello, what brings you here?"   
"What are you doing here so late, Leena?"  
  
Of course I liked Glenn, I mean, I actually dreamt about him each night. Yet, when I saw Glenn in real life after, I felt _nothing_. I had _no_ feelings what-so-ever for Glenn. And I was really quite desperate to find a solution to the reason I was _dreaming_ about Glenn.  
  
The Glenn in my dream would also always bring some object to give to me, and he would talk to me, comforting me. He would make me laugh and smile and make me extremely happy. I liked this Glenn.  
  
Funny thing is, I had this dream a plenty and each time it was different from the last. Different conversations and different gifts, the only thing that was the same was the beginning and the concept.  
  
He would always leave on the boat he came back, and I would watch that boat float into the waters and sink into the never-ending depths of the sea. I would always sigh and watch for a few minutes before turning and making my way back home to Arni.  
  
One day, I looked at that boat sink into the depths of the sea, and did the same usualy thing. Sigh and watch for a few minutes.  
  
But then, I did the craziest thing.  
  
I followed him.  
  
+++  
  
Author's End Note: How was that so far? anyway, enjoy if you find it possible and review me and tell me the bad parts. i welcome flames. ^_^  
  



	2. 

From a Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: okay. not too long. sorry. more notes in the end.  
  
+++  
  
-- Part One ... The Girl From The Sea --  
  
Leena woke up, finding herself surrounded by the oceans and herself on a the raft she had secretly brought before going to Opassa Beach. The first thought that entered her mind was, "Where the fuck am I?" She thought back and remembered she fell asleep in reality back at home, and that she met Glenn at Opassa Beach again. He had given her a very pretty necklace and put it around her neck, and she could feel her cheeks getting warm and tinged with red as she remembered that. They had talked about many different things again, how she was turning nineteen and how she was so happy since she would see Serge again.  
  
Serge brought up another thought in her mind. When she first saw him, she was extremely startled since he came so abrubtly at the pier, talking to her as if she knew him. A part of her was suddenly desperately infatuated with him since he was supposed to be dead, she had said she followed him for reasons that weren't the truth. The real truth was the fact she was infatuated with him and wanted to know more about him, which in the end, didn't exactly work because her infatuation became nothing more than infatuation and died out soon anyway.  
  
Still, she wanted it so much, she wanted it so badly. That certain, special, someone. She wanted him so bad and she wanted to have that solid taste of real love one day. But, she didn't have that ... she was actually rather happy when Kid and Serge found each other but she wanted someone too. What about her? She remained somewhat jealous of Kid until she stopped thinking about the whole 'love' issue.  
  
Leena started to think she'd be quite content living for the rest of her life as an old maid who never got married. Of course she scrunched up her nose at that, she never wanted to be an old maid, but more of the 'lone girl adventurer'.   
  
She tried to remember what happened at night, even thought the burning sun made her tired and drowsy. Leena opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out due to her throat burning with thirst.  
  
She had remembered that she had brought a raft before she went to Opassa Beach and hid it under the trees before Glenn came from the ocean to see her. And she went on that raft after he had left and she floated into the see for a while before getting tired and falling asleep with her small blanket she brought along with her. Leena wanted to hit herself on the head for doing such a stupid thing, she hadn't even brought anything but her brown basket with the small blanket, and a orange.  
  
An orange.   
  
That was all she had. A measly, worthless, orange.  
  
She screamed in frustration but it was not quite a scream since her throat was so dry, more like a sound of an anguished bird in pain. And she felt much like one.  
  
Leena reached a hand to her slender neck, the necklace was still there. The necklace was _still_ there. And her head started to spin once more, the necklace _couldn't_ be there. It just wasn't possible and illogical. This was a goddamned dream and her goddamned dream should be over by now.   
  
But she felt the coral necklace laying around her neck and she wrapped her fingers around the charm. She didn't know what to think, to be shocked or relieved or glad or angry or sad or depressed or confused. All she knew was that things in dreams didn't happen in real life or continue into real life and she knew she was awake.  
  
Or was she? She had to be awake. She couldn't have slept for such a long time.  
  
Not only that, fantasy was not reality and all her dreams were fantasies of god-knows-where. In fact, her dreams weren't usually her fantasy like she thought before, she felt the intrusion of someone entering her dream.  
  
Leena felt her stomach twist, what was this? Some sort of twisted joke?  
  
She could hear her mind scream, her mind screaming that this _was_ real and not some joke. But she couldn't believe her mind at it, she knew it was confused and she knew that the heat was probably killing her head right now. Or was it?  
  
After a few hours of pondering and ultimate, infinite boredom, as well as tugging and pulling at her hair; she had fallen asleep only to wake up as the raft shook furiously. Leena opened one eye lazilly, her auburn hair drenched from the salt water was now dried out, stale and brittle from the beating sun. Leena's clothes were all wet and now dry from the sun as well, she had alreayd taken off and dumped her out layer of clothing, including her yellow coat. All she wore now was her homespun, purple dress that was always somewhat covered with her yellow coat.  
  
Leena saw sand, her raft had landed on sand.  
  
Leena ran out of her raft, leaning down to the sand to kiss it. "There is a god..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she heard movement and she looked up to see a girl. A girl who looked much like her. In fact, this was like that one time she went to Serge's HomeWorld and met HomeWorld Leena. The girl dropped the basket she was holding, light olive eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Oh my God!..."  
  
"Where.. am.. I..?" Leena managed to get a croak out of her mouth. THe girl looked at her, awed by the similarity.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the girl.  
  
"Leena," said Leena in a rambling, slurred voice.  
  
"I... uh... I ... I'm Leena as well," the girl said. "But I haven't heard that name for five years. In fact, everyone calls me Neya... but Leena _is_ my birthname..."  
  
"Neya..." Leena managed, "I don't care... I ... need .. water..."  
  
"Come, here," Neya grabbed some water from her basket and gave it to Leena who gulped it down fast.  
  
"I have more back at my village.."  
  
"Arni.." Leena thought to herself. "Damn, and this is how Serge must have felt..."  
  
+++  
  
Leena drank the water in her cup as she settled down in a chair in Neya's home. At first gulping the water as fast as she could, then slowly sipping the water. Neya just looked at her curiously.  
  
Leena noticed that Neya looked like her of course, but, she was still different. Neya seemed taller, and her hair was a browner shade and her green eyes were olive, not the same color as Leena's. Neya's hair was also to her shoulders and her skin was much darker than Leena's pale complexion.  
  
In fact, Leena _felt_ older than Neya.  
  
Leena sighed.  
  
"Neya..." Leena started, Neya's head perked up automatically, eager to know what the stranger would say.  
  
"Do you know a Glenn?" Leena asked, finally saying words that Neya was anxious for.   
  
Neya was about to answer the question until the coral necklace around Leena's neck caught Neya's eye. Neya rushed over to Leena and grabbed the necklace's charm.  
  
"May I see?" Neya asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leena took her necklace off and handed it to Neya.  
  
'This necklace..." Neya gazed at the necklace, her olive eyes which had started to have specks of light brown were glued to the charm. Leena just looked at Neya, wondering what the hell she was doing.  
  
Neya was still enamoured with the charm and her eyes had a look of some confusion on them.  
  
"Do you know what this says?" Neya asked, her eyes still looking at the charm, she brushed one of her stray hairs back behind her ear. For the first time, Leena noticed various piercings all over Neya, including one on her bare belly-button and five on one ear with three on the other.  
  
"No..." Leena said, she had actually never noticed the writing on the charm.  
  
"Look," Neya said, handing the charm back at Leena.  
  
Leena looked at the charm, and she saw in a very small, fine print, writing she could not read. The charm was so shiny, Leena could see her reflection.  
  
Her reflection showed a girl with dull jade eyes and strangly auburn hair that seemed to be dried out from the sun. Leena blinked, she looked absolutely horrible.  
  
"I can't read it," Leena finally replied.  
  
"This says..." Neya started until the door of her house had opened.  
  
A large smile had swept over Neya's face and she lept up, rushing to the door with happiness.   
  
"Brother!" Neya smiled, laughing.  
  
Leena looked confused, from the way Neya had said 'brother', Neya had to have an older brother. But, Leena didn't have an older brother, just a whole bunch of younger siblings.  
  
Neya laughed, rushing back to where Leena sat.  
  
"Meet my brother...he's not really my brother though, I just call him that because we're very close," Neya pointed before dragging a guy in.  
  
A guy who was older than Neya by a few years.  
  
A guy who Leena recognized.  
  
Glenn had a look of extreme shock and Leena felt her heart speed up and her mind spin, her head getting dizzy.  
  
The confusion that had been emitted from the two couldn't be explained in words.  
  
They just stared at each other, Leena sitting on her chair and Glenn standing, his gray hair was the same and his dark eyes were the same.  
  
Except they were filled with shock.  
  
"Glenn, meet the girl from the sea."  
  
+++  
Authors Note. Wow, I finished this rather quickly considering the fact I don't update most of my fics for the longest time. A ha ha ha. dont worry. im really into this fic at the moment, so until i get into another fic or a story of mine, ill try to update this more oftenly than my other stuff.  
  
  
  



	3. 

From a Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: woo hoo. part two. sorry. extremely short again.  
  
+++  
  
-- Part Two ... Stuck In Her Mind --  
  
"Hey brother, isn't that so interesting? She looks like me!" Neya said cheerfully, her light brown eyes reverted back to the olive green and she had a huge smile on her face.   
  
Glenn just stared at Leena, his dark mist-colored eyes still confused. A look of, what-are-you-doing-here was plastered on his face. Leena stared back at him, her palms were moist and she felt extremely hot, her bangs were getting damp from her sweat.  
  
"Glenn..." She said, Leena blushed. She looked absolutely terrible.  
  
"Leena... How..." Glenn managed, almost choking on his words.  
  
"Oh, you guys know each other!?" Neya said, her face was ecstatic and she laughed.  
  
"Well _that_ explains why you were asking about Glenn!"  
  
"Yeah..." Leena said, not exactly registering what Neya was saying since she was so confused. She thought she was extremely confused when she met Serge, but this was even more confusing than that.  
  
"Neya, I'm gonna take a walk with Leena. I have to talk to her," Glenn said flatly.   
  
"Oh sure, you guys have fun!" Neya smiled. "I'm gonna go play with the kids!"   
  
Leena stood up from her wooden chair and followed Glenn out the door and out of Arni Village. They walked towards Opassa Beach slowly, Leena thinking about any possible and logical solutions to this confusion.  
  
"What did you do?" Glenn asked finally, letting the words that were sitting on his tongue free.  
  
"I followed you," Leena said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I wanted to know," Leena started. She stopped walking.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice sounded tired and her eyes looked tired.  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Glenn.  
  
"Don't joke. I want to know. Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Glenn. You know me," Glenn said, brushing her question away.  
  
"No. I don't know you. You know me!" Leena stomped her foot into the dirt path.  
  
"I don't know you at all Glenn! I don't know you! I don't know you! I only know that you're supposed to be a dream! --and this is no dream!" Leena yelled.  
  
"...what do you expect me to tell you?" Glenn asked quietly.  
  
"Give me a reason! Give me the truth! An explanation!" she yelled.   
  
"Why am I _dreaming_ about you! And why am I here!?"  
  
"That's a good question. Why are you here? Think real hard Leena, what did you do to get here?" Glenn said, putting his hands on Leena's shoulders.  
  
"I followed you! Damn it! I wanted explanations!"   
  
"That's it! You _weren't_ supposed to follow me!"  
  
"Well isn't that too late. I _did_ follow you and you never told me anything!"  
  
"I never thought this would get this far!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Me to dream of you forever?"  
  
"No! But.. I didn't expect this..."  
  
"No, you didn't," Leena started, she dug her nails into her palm and her knuckles became white. "But you started this and now I want out!"  
  
Glenn looked up at her. "Out?"  
  
"I WANT OUT!" She screamed.   
  
"Leena..." Glenn started, now calm.  
  
"I can't stand this. EXPLAIN! Explain EVERYTHING!" Leena yelled.  
  
"I can only explain what I know!"   
  
"Well fucking explain!"  
  
"Let's sit first..." Glenn suggested.  
  
He led Leena to a tree, the roots were big enough to be seats so they sat, Leena swung her feet over the water that flowed below the tree.  
  
"Well... this is kind of hard to explain... " Glenn started.  
  
"You know... Serge's Home World and Another World.. this is your world Leena. This is a made-up world..."  
  
"I don't understand.. I never made a world," Leena said, shaking her head.  
  
"No. Everyone has a world, but, it's different and it's pretty much hidden for the rest of their lives. But... I changed that...   
  
I grew up very different from the Glenn you know. I grew up rich in the Vipor Manor with Dario but Vipor Manor's people all got killed when I left as a kid to live and study in Arni. When I went to Arni, I was left with Radius who had left with me. I was still 6 and I met a girl.  
  
Her name was Leena. She was much like you but different. Leena had a younger sister and a father and a mother, but, her father was the only one who called her Leena. Everyone else called her Neya, which was a nick name.  
  
Leena and Serge grew up with the whole crush thing and I became close to both, though I'm five years older than Neya and three years older than Serge. We were still close.  
  
Anyway, I left and came back every once in a while. I became an adventurer. In this world, I'm 22 and Neya is 17.  
  
Neya's father died five years ago, so the whole 'Leena' name dropped and it didn't exactly exist...  
  
A year ago, I challenged the world. I had no clue what was out there, in the ocean so I went on a boat and kept on going. I didn't stop. And when my boat finally stopped, I reached an Opassa Beach exactly like this.  
  
And there you were. I talked to you that first day.   
  
And I somehow knew everything about you. I don't know how but I did.  
  
Then I figured out that I could keep on coming, so I kept on coming. And coming. To meet you. But... I never thought this would happen."  
  
"I want to go back home," Leena said.  
  
"You can't, not yet," Glenn interrupted.  
  
"Why not?" Leena said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Because, I suspect you're in a coma right now."  
  
"What!?"   
  
"Well, since you followed. You're in the world you were never supposed to be, you're world. So you're stuck in your own mind. That's what I suspect..." Glenn told her.  
  
"I'm stuck in my own mind!? But... but... " Leena's words were stuck.  
  
How could she be stuck in her own mind. This couldn't have been happening to her. Her. Her. This was some joke. Some twisted joke, but she knew. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't a joke.  
  
"How long... do you think... ? "   
  
"I don't know. But we have to find a way," Glenn said.  
  
".. I... Glenn..." Leena spoke, her words just silent whispers. She stared at the water, seeing herself. Seeing herself. Herself.  
  
And that reminded her. She was stuck in herself. In her mind.  
  
This half scared Leena and half confused her. She felt dizzy... her mind hurt... and she hurt... her head hurt... and her mind was becoming blank... she started to see ... black........  
  
"Leena!"   
  
She heard her name echoe in her mind. In her mind.  
  
But she was stuck in her mind.  
  
So how did it echo in her mind...?  
  
"Leena!"  
  
Her name again. Someone was calling.. her.  
  
And her name echoed again, in all sides of her mind.  
  
Echoing and echoing...  
  
Black...  
  
+++  
Authors Note: okay. more will come. i hope this isnt too confusing. if it is, just pretend you know whats going on. okay. i know. this is really bad. oh well. im tired.   
  
  
  



	4. Part Three ... A Conscience

From A Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: okay. woo hoo. this is when you meet more characters...okie... the first part is REALLY confusing. just nodd your head, smile, and pretend you know whats going on. also, im just taking away the accents cause i SUCK at them. (including kid's accent :( )  
+++  
  
-- Part Three ... A Conscious --  
  
*Wake up.*  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
*Wake up.*  
  
/I don't want to./  
  
*Shut up. Wake up.*  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
*I'm you.*  
  
/No. I'm me./  
  
*Don't you ever think?*  
  
/Yes.../  
  
*Then wake up.*  
  
/I don't want to./  
  
*Yes, you do. You just don't want to face yourself.*  
  
/I am, by talking to you aren't I? And you did say you were me.../  
  
*Do you think sleeping and hiding will make this all go away.*  
  
/Shut up./  
  
*You know it won't.*  
  
/Yes it will./  
  
*Oh god. Deal with it. You followed. It's your fault.*  
  
/Leave me alone./  
  
*I'd like to. But I can't.*  
  
/Stop bugging me./  
  
*I will, once you wake up. So wake up.*  
  
/I don't want to./  
  
*Face yourself. Get yourself out. Stop hiding.*  
  
/I kind of like to hide. So leave me alone./  
  
*Hmm... then you'll have less time...*  
  
/What are you talking about?/  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
/Oh! I don't like you./  
  
*Of course not. You don't like yourself.*  
  
/Shut up./  
  
*I only say the truth.*  
  
/Leave me alone./  
  
*Face yourself.*  
  
/I don't care anymore./  
  
*Wake up.*  
  
/I can't. I'm stuck./  
  
*I can't believe you're me. So pathetic. So pitiful.*  
  
/.../  
  
*Prove to me I'm not some pathetic girl. Wake up. Stop hiding.*  
  
/.../  
  
*Wake up.*  
  
+++  
  
Two jade eyes opened, blinking a few times before focusing. Leena put her pale hand on the side of the bed, pulling herself up so that she was sitting up straight. She covered her eyes a little, cursing and muttering incomprehendable words.  
  
Glenn, who was sitting on a chair nearby the window, turned his head to look at Leena. His dark eyes relieved that Leena had woken up. Glenn rushed over to Leena's side.  
  
"Thank god... I ... we were worried about you," Glenn said.  
  
Leena looked at him.   
  
"What happened?" she said in a drowsy voice, she felt sore and tired.  
  
"You fainted. And I brought you here, you've been out for around ten hours," Glenn said.  
  
"Hmm... funny isn't it?" Leena suddenly inquired to no one in particular.  
  
"What?" Glenn asked, a bit confused.  
  
"You try hiding but they always find you in the end."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Glenn was now extremely confused by Leena's strange and sudden words.  
  
"Nothing..." Leena sighed.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered, there are people here to see you," Glenn said, a smile now on his face. Yet, Leena could read some traces of worry in his eyes, his dark eyes. Leena put a hand on his cheek..  
  
"So worried? Why?"  
  
Glenn brushed away Leena's hand. She felt a little hurt, he was always so kind to her but seemed so rushed to her right now.  
  
"Why would you think I'm worried?"   
  
"Never mind," Leena said, then quickly turned her head to the door as it opened.  
  
A small, bronze hand extended from the wooden door, slowly opening. The hand belongs to a girl who was wearing a white, sleeveless top and a short, red skirt that went up to her knees, the girl's bronze legs jutted out from the skirt. She had extremely bright, cerulean eyes and sun-gold hair that was in a high ponytail, braided at the top of her head. She saw Leena and smiled a smile that was surely too big for her face.  
  
"Why hello! Whatcha all up to?" the girl said with an Australian accent.   
  
"Kid..." said Leena breathlessly. Leena felt so happy suddenly, it was like meeting one of her best friends in a completely different way. After the whole adventure that happened back at home, she and Kid had become close, at first rivaling for Serge's love even though both knew Serge only had a romantic interest in Kid. Both didn't really care, Leena and Kid became close friends and Serge had gone back to his own world.   
  
Still, it was nice to pretend to rival for Serge's love. Though after a while, Leena had stopped liking Serge and moved on, as did Kid but every once in a while, Kid would sigh out Serge's name in longing.   
  
"Oh wow! It's like looking at Neya!" Kid exclaimed as she saw Leena. Leena frowned as she realized that this Kid was not her best friend, she suddenly felt a longing to talk to Kid. To go back in time with one of their memories where they threw each other in the lake and ran around crazily with stick swords pretending to be Glenn and Karsh. She missed those memories.  
  
Leena sighed, "It's nice to meet you," she offered. Kid wrinkled up her nose.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with concern, half full of wonder if Leena somehow despised her and the other half full with real, genuine concern. For some strange reason, Kid had felt close to Leena right when she saw her. Glenn cast a worried, sideways glance at Leena.   
  
"Nothing... just memories," Leena said, brushing away her feelings and thoughts.   
  
"Oh, well... meet Harle," Kid said with a bright smile.  
  
A small girl walked in, dark, raven hair cascaded down her shoulders and she had dark brown eyes with rich colored skin. She smiled strangely, "I'm Harle."  
  
Leena blinked. She remembered the Harlequinn back at her world, always wearing that costume with all the make-up on her face, and a strange giddish smile that always covered her face. In wierd ways, the girl who walked in seemed so much like Harlequinn even though she looked extremely different from Harlequinn. The strange smile was still there.  
  
It almost scared Leena but she brushed it away.  
  
"Hey, that girl looks exactly like Neya!" exclaimed a guy as he walked in, Leena felt her heart leap but kept calm. She tasted his name in her mind, not daring to utter it out loud. After a few minutes of what seemed like an eternity of thinking, she had realized she didn't exactly feel too much for him but a pure physical attraction.  
  
She didn't want him like before. She didn't want to lean her head on his shoulder over the pier, watching the sun set and she didn't want to talk to him about life and how happy she was. Not anymore. She realized that in a way she had given him up to Kid because Kid had loved him more, and he loved her back, while her love was never actually a love but more of a like and a remembrance of a past.  
  
She decided she wouldn't go after him at all. It wouldn't be fair to herself at all, nor would it be fair to her best friend.  
  
"Hey," Leena uttered. She studied him, he was tall and the same bronze color, like Kid, his eyes and hair was the same. He looked exactly the same. In fact, everyone looked exactly the same but Neya and Harle.  
  
Neya ran into the door, almost running into Serge, "HEY! Wanna go outside?" Neya asked excitedly. She was so much like a little girl, though Leena. So different from herself.  
  
Leena nodded in response.  
  
Glenn looked at her worriedly before saying, "Okay. C'mon."  
  
Leena watched everybody run out before she got up herself, Glenn had waited for her by her side.  
  
When she got outside the house, she had a sudden urge to dig up the ground. She didn't know why, and it was very queer because she just felt like she had to dig up some of the earth to find something. To find something... but what?  
  
"Do you have a shovel?" Leena asked in a strange voice. Glenn looked at her with a confused look before walking into the house, handing her a shovel.  
  
Leena walked over the backyard, she just knew there was something. She just didn't know what. She walked around until she felt like the place close to the rose bushes was the right place to dig.  
  
And so she dug until she felt herself touching a wooden box with a latch.  
  
By then, Leena was extremely confused and felt a little dizzy, her hands stained with the damp, fertile soil and grass stains appearing on her dress.  
  
"What... what is it?" asked Neya as she and the others had in time, gathered around Leena.   
  
"It looks like a really old box," Kid said bluntly and sarcastically.  
  
Harle had a strange smile on her face and Glenn appeared to look worried again.  
  
Leena opened the box hurriedly, finding that she couldn't open it she broke off the latch with the shovel to find... a spatula and a few other things.  
  
+++  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay, sorry. this is like the worst chapter but i keep on delaying. ill try to get the next chapter out sooner. ^_^;; also... just bear with me here. im wondering if it should be harle/serge or kid/serge. bw a ha ah ahah...  
  
  
  



	5. Part Four ... The Time Capsule

From a Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: a ha ha. i know. im bad. im gonna try to shoot for 15kb per chapter now. if it falls below. bite me. all my other chapters are fucking short so i want a long chapter to make up for it. hn. i dont think i can do it though. @_@ sigh. i might make a LEENA shrine. : )  
but i have to finish a skuld shrine first. at least the skuld shrine and maybe another shrine, like a tifa shrine. i dunnoo... my websites are bad but i dont care. : )  
i wanna buy a domain. : ) but im broke like a joke. : ( okay. just read it now. ill stop talking. : |  
  
+++  
  
-- Part Four ... The Time Capsule --  
  
Leena froze.  
  
The spatula.  
  
The notes.  
  
And a piece of wood.  
  
Leena opened the piece of paper with trembling fingers, she could almost remember.  
  
She opened it and in a very messy handwriting it said, "My nam is Leena. Im fiv yirs old. I lik spatulas. Im Surge. Stupid. Yu spel it Serge. Sory Leena. Yu shud be. Ok. We bot hop to fin dis in yirs."  
  
Leena's whole body froze as she remembered a past that was long forgotten.  
  
+++  
  
"Leena!" Serge cried.  
  
"What?" Leena asked in her adorable voice, her green eyes blinked as they looked at the blue-haired boy. She smiled and giggled to herself as Serge gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Well..." Serge began.  
  
"What?" Leena asked again.  
  
"Wanna build a time capsule?" Serge gave another lopsided smile.  
  
Leena blinked. "Time capsule?"  
  
"Ya know. Those boxes you dig up good and find years later," Serge explained, a very serious look on his small boyish face.  
  
Leena blinked. "Okay."  
  
Serge beamed, he was just a young five-year old boy who was turning six soon, and he had a crush on Leena so he was trying to impress her in some way.  
  
"When we open the time capsule in many years..." began the boy. "We'll remember things we forgot!"  
  
Leena laughed as Serge caught himself before he could trip. He gave a very mock hurt look, his big mouth was open, "That's not funny!" he said crossly.   
  
Leena burst out in little giggles, "It is too!" Serge laughed too, his laugh was much louder and bigger than Leena's.  
  
Leena laughed again, "Your laugh is really loud Serge!" And they laughed together.  
  
+++  
  
Leena didn't want to remember this. She didn't want to know this. She wanted it all to go away.   
  
Her mind screamed and Leena started seeing images and forgotten memories flooding back to her mind. She could feel someone shaking her and she could hear people saying "Leena."  
  
She didn't want this. Not anymore.  
  
+++  
  
"We need a box first," said Serge.  
  
"Why?" asked Leena curiously. She still didn't really know exactly what a time capsule was.  
  
"Because," said Serge in mock exasperation. "The worms won't eat the stuff we put in there!"   
  
Leena laughed. "The worms won't eat those!"  
  
"Yes they will!" Serge insisted.  
  
"No! I don't think they will!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"SERGE!" yelled a lady's voice.  
  
Both kids automatically stopped their talk and turned to the woman.  
  
"Serge, you have to clean your room," the woman said.  
  
Serge's eyes widened, large puppy-dog eyes, "Pleeease Mommy! I wanna make a time capsule with Leena!"  
  
"Really now?" The woman asked, a clearly amused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, can I go now?" Serge started to run away slowly, holding onto Leena's hand, hoping his mother wouldn't notice him.  
  
"Serge. I don't think so." Serge sighed and he turned back.  
  
"But moooooooooommy!" Leena looked at him, resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Serge you should keep your room clean like mine!"  
  
Serge's mother smiled. "You should listen to Leena more."  
  
"Oh! Not you too Leena!" Serge turned to the girl.  
  
The girl smirked, her eyes looking at him in a teasing way, "Serge, you should know better!" She and Serge's mother laughed as Serge started to pout.  
  
"Okay young boy, once you clean your room, I'll help you with the time capsule," Serge's mother compromised with a smile on her face.  
  
Serge sighed, "I guess. There's no other way out," he said gravely with a serious look.  
  
Leena looked worried, "Serge?"   
  
Serge's mother laughed and patted Serge on the head. "Don't worry Leena, he likes to do that. Serge, when you're finished come back outside, Leena and I are going to eat cookies and drink lemonade." Serge's mother looked at Leena with a smile and Leena laughed at the pouting Serge.  
  
"Don't worry, just hurry up and clean!" Leena exclaimed.   
  
"Leena, I'm going to start the lemonade, say your last words to Serge before you go out," Serge's mother walked out to the kitchen.  
  
Serge pouted at Leena, "This sucks."  
  
"It's fine Serge, it won't be too hard," Leena nodded.  
  
"You haven't seen my room," Serge said gravely.  
  
Leena laughed at his serious look, "Serge, I should go now so that you could start on your cleaning!" Leena waved him good-bye before running out, her dress trailing after her.  
  
Serge sighed before he walked to his room.  
  
+++  
  
"I finished!" yelled Serge as he ran outside to the little patio where his mother and Leena were sitting in chairs. Leena was trying to act very nice to impress Serge's mother so she sat up as straight as she could, sipping her lemonade very slowly, making sure not to spill a drop. Serge's mother looked on with amusement.  
  
"Leena? What are you doing?" asked Serge crossly. He didn't like this Leena, _his_ Leena was very playful and hyper while this Leena was refined and neat... no, Leena was naturally neat but this time Leena was _trying_ to be neat.  
  
Leena looked at him, her troubled eyes were now filled with delight. When you're little, little things mean big things so she was worried that maybe she wasn't making Serge's mother happy at all if she was too messy; even though Leena was very neat.  
  
"You're finished!" Leena jumped out of the chair and ran to Serge.  
  
"The time capsule!" they both said in unison. Serge's mother laughed, she thought the two children were so adorable, they always acted so silly and were inseperable friends. Leena being a hyper girl who was very neat and clean, always trying to impress people; Serge who was this little boy who was extremely messy and always tried to do different things, and impress Leena; she just found this completely amusing.  
  
Serge held onto Leena's small hand and dragged her away from his mother who raised an eyebrow, he started to whisper in her ear and she listened very attentively. She smiled as he talked more and more.  
  
They broke apart, Leena looked at her toes poking out of her sandals while Serge looked at his mother. "Mooooooommy," he started. She looked straight at him with a straight face. "Do you have an extra wooden box that me and Leena can keep?" he asked.  
  
His mother sighed. "For the time capsule," she stated more than asking.  
  
"Yeah!" Serge said loudly, Leena looked embarrased.  
  
"Serge," she scolded quietly. "Don't be so loud!"  
  
Serge looked at her with a pout that covered half his face, "But Leeeeeena!" he whined.   
  
Leena looked at him with mock seriousness, then looked up thoughtfully, "No buts!" she decided. Serge sighed with a pout.  
  
"Mooommy, can I?" Serge asked.  
  
Serge's mother looked at him thoughtfully, she smiled, "Hold on," his mother walked back inside the house.  
  
Serge looked excited, "She's going to give us one!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, of course she would, she's really nice," Leena remarked back, she brushed back her long red hair with her small hand.  
  
"Hm... Leena," started Serge.  
  
"What?" Leena blinked.  
  
"Well..." Serge put on his grave look again. "I'm afraid I might have to leave you later."  
  
"What?" Leena was surprised. Serge was her best friend, he wouldn't play a joke like this on her... or would he?  
  
"You see, I want to become a travelor. I'm going to travel around the world and kill monsters," Serge said with a confident nodd.  
  
"Oh Serge! You must take me with you!" Leena said with a hopeful look.  
  
Serge nodded and stood out, looking up at the sun striking a pose. "I must defend our country," he said with drama.  
  
Leena laughed but stopped abrubtly when he turned his head and looked at her with a 'work-with-me-here' look. "Oh, but you must take me with you!" she acted, flinging her hand to her forehead. "I'd ever so miss you!"  
  
"Then, Leena, I promise I'll take you with me anywhere," Serge said, striking another pose.  
  
"You should, because I will be in grave despair if you left me alone!" Leena said as she struck another pose as well.  
  
Leena went out of her pose right when Serge's mother went back out, with a very amused look on her face. "What are you kids doing now?"  
  
Leena blushed, her face turning a crimson color which was darker than her light, strawberry-gold hair. Serge just pointed a finger at her, laughing as she turned redder and redder.  
  
"Serge!" she said irritably, "That's not very nice of you!" She started to pout for the first time that day.   
  
"Here's the box," Serge's mother handed them a wooden box that was very plain. Serge took the box with hurry while Leena looked embarrased again.  
  
"Thank you very much," Leena said graciously.  
  
Serge's mother watched as the two kids ran out of sight.  
  
+++  
  
Serge and Leena ran to Opassa Beach, they both sat down on the soft sand and ran to the water, letting the water run over their little feet, once in a while they would dip their hands in the water as the sand lifted and drifted in between their fingers.  
  
After a while, they both sat down to see the sun set down, letting majestic colors flow out into the ocean. It was a breathtaking scene to look at.  
  
"After we dig the time capsule, and we find it many years later, where do you think we will be?" asked Serge while he looked straight at the ocean.  
  
Leena looked at Serge with a curious look in her enormous green eyes before gazing back at the sun set. "I dunno... what do you think?"  
  
"Maybe we will be married!" Serge exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Leena looked surprised, the shock was too big for her small face.  
  
"Yeah," Serge started. He got something out of his pocket, a small ring of green twine, "Wanna marry me Leena?"  
  
Leena smiled and took the ring graciously, putting it on her pinky finger. "Okay."  
  
"We'll remember this forever, right?" Serge asked somewhat worried.  
  
"Of course, why?" Leena asked, she was getting worried too.  
  
"Because, we're getting married so young while most people get married when they're much older."  
  
"Oh, it's because we're special," Leena said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
  
"Let's go back to work on the time capsule."  
  
"Okay." Leena blinked.  
  
+++  
  
"Okay, you write first Leena," said Serge.  
  
Leena took a piece of paper and looked at it thoughtfully before jotting things down as neat as she could in her messy handwriting. She gave the paper to Serge, "Here." He wrote stuff as well and they both kept switching. Serge's mother had helped them when they needed to spell something.  
  
"Okay, now here's this peice of wood," Serge started.  
  
"Uh-huh," Leena blinked.  
  
"Let me carve the first letters of our names like this," Serge seemed to be concentrating very hard before showing her the piece of wood. It said on it very messily, "S+L".  
  
"Okay, what next?" Leena asked.  
  
"Put something you like a lot in it," Serge said. Leena looked at him thoughtfully before running to her house, in her room, running back out with a little mini-spatula.  
  
She presented it to him happily and he took it, putting it in the box with the piece of wood and the note.  
  
"What about you?" Leena asked. "Something you like."  
  
Serge looked at the floor before grabbing Leena's hand, trying to shove her in the box.  
  
"Hey!" Leena shrieked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I like you," Serge shrugged.  
  
"Something that fits and ISN'T alive!" Leena said testily.  
  
Serge shrugged before taking off his bandana and putting it in the box.  
  
"Okay, good," Leena said with a smile.  
  
"Leena," a voice yelled.  
  
"Serge, it's getting late, give me the box. We'll bury it tomorrow," Leena said as Serge gave her the box.  
  
"Bye Leena!" Serge yelled as she started to walk.  
  
Leena turned around. "Bye Serge!"  
  
+++  
  
Leena woke up, yawning and stretching out her arms and legs. "Hm... OH! The time capsule!" Leena remembered.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and hurrily got ready for the day, then she grabbed the box and ran out of her house with excitement. She ran towards Opassa Beach, her and Serge's meeting place.  
  
She put the box down when she got there, Serge was not there.  
  
"Serge?" she called out. "Where are you?"  
  
+++  
  
Leena ran to Serge's house and knocked on the door hastily.  
  
"Mrs. Serge's Mother, is Serge their?" asked Leena very neatly.  
  
Serge's mother looked at Leena, tears streaming down her face. "Leena..." she started.  
  
Leena looked at her curiously. "Yes Mrs. Serge's Mother?"   
  
"Serge is... gone," she said.  
  
Leena's lower lip quivered before she spoke again, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Serge drowned," she said quietly.  
  
Leena looked at the box and then the little ring on her finger. Leena shook her head. "He can't be dead, he and I are married," Leena said, nodding to herself. Serge's mother started to cry.  
  
"Mrs. Serge's Mother... please don't cry!" Leena said, she started to get worried seeing Serge's mother break down.  
  
"Leena... he's dead," Serge's mother said. "Will you not cry for him?"  
  
"I will not cry for him," Leena said firmly, Serge's mother looked up at her with wonder. "Serge is a strong boy and I believe he is alive out there somewhere. And if he really is dead, I do not worry because we will meet again.  
  
"From what I know, Mrs. Serge's Mother, death is something we know nothing of. I think that perhaps there is something after," Leena ended promptly before she started to walk away.  
  
"Leena," Serge's mother started. Leena turned around to look at her.  
  
"Yes?" Leena asked.  
  
"You are like my daughter then."  
  
"How?" Leena asked.  
  
"You're married to Serge, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do not cry for him then, for maybe there is something after death."  
  
"I believe there is."  
  
"Where are you going?" Serge's mother asked.  
  
"I'm burying the time capsule. He would want me to do that," Leena said as she looked at the time capsule. Serge's mother nodded in approval and Leena walked away to her backyard.  
  
She dug it near the rose bush, it felt more appropriate. Before she did, she took off her ring and put it in the capsule.  
  
Leena sighed, making sure not to cry.  
  
"I will miss you. You broke your promise. You said you'd take me with you anywhere."  
  
Leena covered the box with the excess dirt.  
  
"Then again, promises are meant to be broken, hm Serge? Good bye."  
  
And Leena got up, walked back to her room, hoping to sleep but her stomach felt empty and her part of her heart felt void. The way it would feel for a few more years.  
  
+++  
  
Leena woke up, she wouldn't cry. Not now. Not here. She put a hand to her forehead, a fire was going on and she saw Neya tending it.  
  
Neya turned around, "Leena! I'm glad you're awake."  
  
Leena didn't respond.   
  
Neya looked at her with worry, "Are you okay?"  
  
Leena looked at her, "What is it like..." she started.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To grow up with Serge."  
  
"Well, we're friends, but I'm closer to Glenn. Serge is like a really close friend, him, Glenn, Harle, and Kid; we're all real close."  
  
"Hm. It was different then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Leena sighed. "Is the box here?" asked Leena hopefully.  
  
Neya handed her the box. Leena looked in it, reading the scrawled-up note in her and Serge's handwriting. She saw the piece of wood and remembered Serge concentrating. She saw his bandana and her spatula. And then she saw a piece of green twine twisted into a ring.  
  
Leena put it on. She smiled at the remembrance and remembered her old sayings. Perhaps their was something after.  
  
"Neya," asked Leena.  
  
"Yes?" Neya asked.  
  
"How are you and everybody?"  
  
"We were really worried about you, this is the second time you fainted since you got here," Neya said.  
  
"Are you happy?" Leena asked.  
  
Neya looked at her. "That's really an awkward question, but, I guess I am."  
  
"That's good. We have something in common."  
  
"Leena," Neya said.  
  
"Hm?" Leena gazed at her ring.  
  
"We were worried about you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"No," said Neya. "Actually, Glenn was most worried of all."  
  
Leena just gazed outside and Neya followed after. Leena didn't want to talk to her.   
  
"Neya," Leena started  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna sleep," Leena put her head down and closed her eyes, but as she closed them, she could see Neya walking out.  
  
Leena took off her ring and twirled it around with her fingers, she smiled as she slept and dreampt about herself when she was younger. Of her memories of her and Serge.  
  
+++  
authors note: bwa ha ha ha haha. i really like the flashbacks. : ) okay. woo hoo. i think i made the 15 kb limit thing. okay. well, this isnt the end. chapter 5 is going to be worked on now. so, keep reading.  
  
  



	6. Part Five ... Collapsing

From a Dream  
written by aeyta  
note: okay. again, shootin for 15 kb so chapters may take much longer to come out now. @_@ they already take long enough. @_@ oh well. yeah.i think im gonna finish my skuld shrine, or make a leena one first. i dunno, i really wanna make a leena shrine because i find that she is one of the most underappreciated characters in chrono cross. "she's a witch since she and serge used to kinda like each other. bitch" no, i dont think so. shes a sweet innocent person and people are soo annoying. grr... and yes, i know that the end of part four sucked because i was working on it all day and kept on getting stuck so i kept on taking breaks and finally at the end of day, i just wanted to finish the friggin thing. *screams in frustration* yup. i should rewrite it but im reeeally lazy. _ okay. just read it now!  
NEWnote: this is short. thats okay. i didnt have much planned for this chapter anyways.  
  
+++  
  
-- Part Five ... Collapsing --  
  
Leena woke up, yawning and smiling as she woke up, then she realized something. She didn't have any dreams whatsoever. She blinked, of course, could she really have dreams here? She sighed and jumped up with a fright as someone tapped her on the back.  
  
Leena turned around and smiled when she saw who it was, "Oh good, it's just you."   
  
Glenn arched an eyebrow, "Who else would it be?" he asked.  
  
"Well... I don't know, Neya, Harle, Serge, Kid, there's many other people besides you, you know," Leena said in a matter-of-fact-ly way.  
  
Glenn just smiled at her as she tried to keep a straight face, "Okay, whatever. I was worried you know, you're always sleeping."  
  
"What's wrong with that? I mean, I have all the time to figure my way out of this hellhole," Leena looked at his expression. "No offense," she hastily added. "I'm just not used to this place and I miss Kid and my world."  
  
"I understand," Glenn said thoughtfully, no trace of a smile was on his lips.  
  
Leena shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
She waited for a response but Glenn seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"Hey you, what's wrong?" Leena asked curiously as she saw Glenn not taking notice of her. She sighed and decided to get up to talk to the others when suddenly Glenn's head snapped up.  
  
"Oh no," he started, his eyes a bit wide from shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leena asked.  
  
"Help me gather the others, we have to talk."  
  
Leena nodded and got Harle while Glenn found Kid and Serge.  
  
+++  
  
"Okay..." Glenn started.  
  
"What?" Harle asked blandly, she gently moved a lock of black hair behind her ear.  
  
"I think... that Leena is in a coma," Glenn said.  
  
"What?" asked Leena.  
  
"Yes, this is her mind, she's stuck in her mind. Which would leave her in a coma since obviously she's not exactly awake..."  
  
Leena looked at him with a questioning glance.  
  
"Which leaves me to the conclusion that she is in a way dying, and will die unless she wakes up."  
  
Leena's eyes widened.  
  
"How... how..."  
  
Harle coughed to get some attention, all eyes turned towards her, "Perhaps we can get advice from someone else. Surely, there is some device we can use to get her out of here."  
  
"We CAN go to Termina and check," suggested Serge.  
  
"And Lisa is there!" Kid said as she remembered her dear old friend.  
  
"But Korcha is there," Neya frowned at his name.  
  
"Korcha?" Leena asked, she was confused. When she was on her adventure, she had no disputes with Korcha.  
  
"He's this guy who's obsessed with Neya, Lisa is my close friend," Kid explained.  
  
This was altogether too wierd. "Okay," said Leena unsurely. "Well, then, let's go," Leena felt awkward saying this. This was what Serge was supposed to say, not her.  
  
+++  
  
Leena muttered a few words under her breath as the group started climbing up the mountain in the order of Glenn first, then her, Harle, Kid, and last was Serge. Glenn suggested that the guys should be in the front and in the back in case an attack was to happen.  
  
Her legs were in pain and her feet hurt, she hated this whole place. If she was back at home, to get to Termina she'd have to climb a small mountain that paled to comparison in this steep, rocky edge.  
  
As she walked, her foot got caught on a vine, Kid looked at her questioningly. "Go on, I'm just going to get my foot out, I'll catch up," Leena ushered, Glenn nodded his head at her before the group continued on.  
  
Leena tried to remove the green vines around her foot before she realized that the more she tugged, the tighter the vines got. "What the hell...?"  
  
Glenn stopped, it was taking Leena too long, Leena was still working on her foot. His eyes trailed to a small trail in the ground, his eyes widening in horror as he realized what it was. "LEENA! Get away from there now!" he yelled, he rushed to the spot where Leena was.  
  
Leena looked up, a monster shooting out of the ground, the vines were part of the monster. She screamed, closing her eyes, expecting the final blow.  
  
Except the final blow did not come.  
  
She looked up, a tall man of stature was standing before her and shot the monster a few times. The gun making noises as each bullet shot through the crisp air.  
  
Leena looked up at the man, his hair was a soft sandy blonde. "T-Thank you," Leena stuttered, still shooken up by the monster.  
  
"No problem," the man said.   
  
"Oh, thank you so much," Glenn sighed in a breath as he rushed there, helping Leena up before ripping the vines off with a small knife.  
  
"How could I stand here, leaving a beautiful girl helpless?" the man said as he gave a tilted look at Leena, who smiled graciously.  
  
"What is your name?" Leena asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.   
  
"My name, is Norris. Commander Norris."  
  
+++  
author's note: okay, i wrote this quickly. i want to end this series soon. @_@  
  
  
  



End file.
